The Confidential Code
by FullSt0p
Summary: It was a phone call that flip his world upside down, when one of his past enemies return Steve began to pay the price of what he knows, it all about that CODE. Brotherhood, Friendship and loyalty. Rated for torture and violence content. Beta'd by: simply n2deep
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Steve entered his house while thinking of this long day. It had been a difficult investigation and it was finally closed. He was so tired as he hadn't slept for two days. Up the stairs he went to shower and hopefully fall into a deep sleep.

Steve hovered on the edge of deep sleep and wakefulness when he heard his phone ring. He really didn't want to answer, but it could be a call from the Governor or one of the team about a new case.

He grabbed his phone from where he placed it on his nightstand and answered it with a gruff, "McGarrett."

"Welcome home Commander..." a voice on the other end replied.

"Who is this?" Steve asked as he woke up more.

"If you want to meet them again just do as I will tell you," the voice continued.

"I said who is this?" Steve said again as he tried to focus on the speaker's voice.

"Don't worry about who I am," the voice said, "there will be plenty of time for that."

"What?... Hey..." Steve stammered.

"Later Commander, later." the voice nearly cooed, "I'll be getting in touch with you again soon."

The call ended and Steve was fully awake now. Something about what the voice on the other end of the line stuck with him and he couldn't go back to sleep.

'What the hell was that?' Steve thought while looking at his phone. A tiny voice at the back of his mind was telling him to check in with his team; to make sure they were okay. He knew they wouldn't be pleased to hear from him after having worked so long and probably just going to bed, but he needed to do this.

He tried to call Danny and Chin several time but received no answer from either. When he called Kono and she answered, he felt like the first call was a joke meant to scare him. He made up a quick excuse for calling so early and apologized to Kono before ending the call.

After several minutes thinking about what the mysterious caller meant by wanting to see them again, Steve's phone started to ring again. He looked at the display, but there was no caller ID information.

Steve took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, who is this?"

"What a rude way to answer a call commander!" the voice said

"Who are you?" Steve nearly shouted.

"Seriously?! You don't recognize my voice?"

"What do you want? Who were you talking about? Who do you have that I would want to see again?" Steve rattled off, his nerves almost getting the better of him.

"Easy, easy Commander. You need to calm down or bad things will happen..." the voice said.

Before Steve could reply, the voice continued, "I have your friends..."

"What...what did you just say?"

"You heard me the first time, Commander. I have your friends, your teammates, or as you love to call them your boys. I have Chin and Danny."

"You're lying!" Steve said.

"No, I'm not. For the last 30 minutes you've been trying to get a hold of them. I have Danny's phone right here. Super SEAL...that's a nice nickname."

"I swear to God...if you touch them..."

"Tsk tsk, Commander. You're in no position to make threats."

"What do you want then?" Steve demanded

"Commander Steve McGarrett..." was all the voice said.

Steve didn't understand what he meant. Didn't understand the purpose of his name being said.

"Where is your voice now?" the voice taunted.

"You just said my name...what am I supposed to say to that. Do you want me? Is that what you're asking for?"

"I'm not asking, Commander, I'm ordering."

"You want me in exchange for them?" Steve asked, "Is that what you want...is that what you're ordering me to do?"

"You're finally catching on," the voice said, "You have 15 minutes to be at Ocean Grill. My men will be waiting for you. If you are one minute late, you won't like what happens to Chin and Danny...or how you get their bodies back..."

"How do I know that you won't kill them the moment you get me?" Steve asked.

The voice gave a little laugh. "You won't know...you'll just have to take my word."

"Any other rules I should know?" Steve asked.

"You think this is a game? Okay, you'll soon change your mind. Your phone is being tracked, so be careful who you talk to. If I even think you're trying to pass coded messages to anyone for help, remember what I said about your boys. Now if I were you, I'd get going. You have 15 minutes. See you soon..."

The called ended with a soft click and in less than 2 minutes, Steve was fully dressed and securing his gun on his waist. He made his way down the stairs, grabbed his truck keys and burst out his front door.

Steve's mind was swirling with everything he could remember from the phone call. Chin and Danny were in danger and he had 15 minutes to get to Ocean Grill.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

Something was wrong. He could feel it from the way his head felt like it was exploding. He tried to remember what happened but all that came to mind was he and Danny making their way to the car, then something hitting the back of his head.

'Where's Danny?' is the last thing he thinks before his world goes dark.

He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The room is very dark and he can barely make out shapes that are lighter. After several minutes his eyes adjusted to the dark and he was able to recognize that the lighter shapes he saw was someone else being in the room with him. He looked up and saw something hanging from the ceiling of the room. He looked down and saw odd machine-like things on the floor. He looked to his left and saw a large black mass.

'Someone sitting in a chair,' his mind provided for him.

He tried several times to free himself but there was no way to loosen whatever was securing him to the chair. Whoever tied him up did a good job.

"Hey anybody here...hey can you help me please?" He shook his body, making as much noise as he could to get someone's attention to help him.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

He started to regain consciousness, feeling something heavy pressing on his chest. He heard lots of noise around him and slowly opened his eyes to search for the source of the noise, but all he found was darkness. After a few moment, he heard someone talking.

"Is there anybody here?" the voice says.

He knows the voice. "Chin? Is that you?" he asked.

"Danny? Danny what happened?" Chin replied.

"I don't know. All I can remember is walking to the car, then feeling something hit the back of my head." Danny said.

"Are you okay?" Chin asked.

"Other than the pain in my head, I think I'm okay. Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Same here. Severe headache." Chin agreed.

"Kidnapped...who'd want to do that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but we need to try to get out of here before someone..." Chin stopped talking as he heard footsteps coming closer to where they were.

"Someone's coming. Pretend you're unconscious," Danny said in a rush as he lowered his eyes pretending to be passed out.

Suddenly the door swung open and three men entered. The light was turned on and Danny could see that two of the men were carrying machine guns and the third who, who carried himself differently, looked like the boss of the other two, plus he had a phone in his hand ready to talk on it.

"I think they are unconscious yet sir," one of the gunmen said.

"Then wake them up idiot," the cellphone carrying man said.

Both gunmen moved to Danny and Chin. The gunman next to Danny raised his gun and hit him hard in his right shoulder with the butt of the gun. Danny tried his best to stop himself from crying out in pain, but lost out after repeated blows.

Danny cried out and tried to move away from the man, but his body wouldn't cooperate. He was in too much pain, and with each move, spikes of heat coursed through his body from his shoulder.

"Ahh, so you've been pretending," the man said. Danny didn't reply. "What about you?" He said as he moved towards Chin.

"Just leave him alone," Danny said as he tried to make his voice as strong and commanding as he could through the pain.

Chin opened his eyes and demanded, "What do you want from us? Who the hell are you?"

"Who two are horrible actors!" the man said in dismay.

"I asked, what you want from us?" Chin demanded again.

"What I get from you depends on your boss's decision..." the man said.

"What you mean?" Danny asked, with a bad feeling in his gut.

"You will know after listening to this little phone call."

The man held up the phone to show Danny and Chin before pressing a button to connect the call. After a few minutes he began to talk.

"What a rude way to answer a call Commander!"

Danny's eyes went side. 'Is he talking to Steve?' he thought.

"Seriously?! You don't recognize my voice?"

"Danny, I think he's talking to Steve," Chin whispered. "And he doesn't recognize who this guy is."

"I have your friends..." then after few moment he spoke again, "You heard me the first time, Commander. I have your friends, your teammates, or as you love to call them your boys. I have Chin and Danny."

"Chin he know us well, he know our names our job and that we are a group together with Steve...I have a bad feeling that's not all he knows." Danny whispered.

The man continued to talk. "No, I'm not. For the last 30 minutes you've been trying to get a hold of them. I have Danny's phone right here. Super SEAL...that's a nice nickname."

There was another pause and it was clear to Chin and Danny that Steve was talking.

"Tsk tsk, Commander. You're in no position to make threats."

Then another pause. Followed by "Commander Steve McGarrett..." the man gave a humorless smile and spoke again, "Where is your voice now?" he taunted.

"He's trying to threatening Steve by using us! Steve don't listen to him just end the call, please!"

"Danny you know Steve well, he will do anything to free us," Chin said.

"I know that but I hope he will change his behavior once."

The phone call conversation continued, "I'm not asking, Commander, I'm ordering." with another pause, "You're finally catching on," the man said, "You have 15 minutes to be at Ocean Grill. My men will be waiting for you. If you are one minute late, you won't like what happens to Chin and Danny...or how you get their bodies back..."

"Please, Steve be smart once and don't accept, please," Danny silently prayed.

The man gave a little laugh. "You won't know...you'll just have to take my word."

"Danny, I think they are talking about guarantees is for our safety," Chin said.

"I think so too. He's playing with him...testing Steve's limits." Danny replied.

The man continued talking. "You think this is a game? Okay, you'll soon change your mind. Your phone is being tracked, so be careful who you talk to. If I even think you're trying to pass coded messages to anyone for help, remember what I said about your boys. Now if I were you, I'd get going. You have 15 minutes. See you soon..."

Danny had a feeling the situation wasn't going to end well because he knew Steve wouldn't leave him and Chin in the hands of this man. He was glad for this, but at the same time, he couldn't understand why Steve had to always rush in an save others without considering the consequences for himself.

The man turned back to Danny and Chin. "Now that you've heard my conversation with Steve, it looks like he's going to come to your rescue but he doesn't have a clue what's waiting for him." The man paced in front of them, "With that out of the way, introductions can be made. I'm Baldwin Fabian and you're Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly."

"Nice name for bastard like you," Danny said. That comment received a punch in his abdomen from one of Baldwin's men and it made him crumple forward in pain.

"I think that will make you more polite," Baldwin said. "I don't want anything from you two. I am just using you to get that Super SEAL and after I finish with him I will let you both go without any problems."

"What you want from him?" Chin asked.

"Don't worry. You'll know soon enough. You'll have a front row seat for everything that happens." Baldwin pointed at his men to have them leave the room with him.

As they left Danny spoke, "Trust me, you'll get nothing from Steve."

"We'll see, Detective, we will see." Baldwin gave an evil smile before closing the door behind him.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

While Steve parked his truck, his phone began to ring again. He connected the call and the familiar, yet unfamiliar voice came through.

"Wonderful Commander. You made it with three minutes to spare."

"I'm here. What do you want me to do?"

"Enter to the restaurant then sit at table number 11 and wait for my men to come to you. When they get there, you are to do exactly what they say without protesting, understand?"

Steve looked around the parking lot and made his way towards the restaurant. "Okay"

"Why, Commander, you've suddenly become so serious...what happened to your wonderful sense of humor?"

"I think I don't have time for your silliness." Steve replied. "So unless you still need to hear my voice..."

The man broke in, "Ahh, that's what I was talking about. You can go but remember don't put up a fight. See you soon."

Steve entered the restaurant and had to made his way thought the packed establishment, passing by smiling happy faces of children, couples and families all having a good time.

Steve began to wonder if he was doing the right thing. 'What are you doing?!' he thought to himself. 'You have no guarantee that they'll be released. No one will know where you're at!'

Steve searched around the room for some way to leave a clue behind before the men he was meeting were to arrive. When he got to the table he was told to wait at, a waiter came as asked if he'd like something to eat. Steve quickly grabbed a menu, glanced over it and asked for a cup of coffee. The waiter nodded his head and left. A few minute later, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him and a plan began to form in his head.

Steve looked around the room again and noticed several men walking his way. He figured they were the ones who would be taking him to join Chin and Danny and was right when they stopped at his table. Unsure of what he was to do, Steve slowly stood up to welcome the men.

"Just act normal, Commander. Just like we're old friends or family," one of the men said in Steve's left ear.

"I see you've already ordered...and without waiting for us to join you," a second man said.

"Just ordered coffee," Steve replied. He flagged down another waiter, "Excuse me, can you bring us 6 Longboards?" the waiter nodded and went back to the bar for the drinks.

"Excellent, Commander. Keep it up," the first man said as he took a seat. Steve and the other men followed suit and sat in chairs around the table.

To pass the time and not draw attention to themselves, there was small talk as they finished their beers. Once the bill was taken care of, they stood to leave. Two men walked behind Steve and two were on either side, the last man followed behind them as they walked towards the door to leave the restaurant.

When they got outside and closer to their car, which was parked away from the rest of the crowded parking lot, one of the men behind Steve hit him in the back of his head causing him to fall to his knees. Steve was about to fight back when he remembered the voice from the call earlier, 'no fighting.' Steve moved to try to protect his face, but wasn't fast enough and got kicked hard enough to make him fall back. Unprotected, his body was battered by kicks. Size 10, 11, 12 and even 13 boots delivered blow after blow to his chest, stomach, head and legs. Pain radiated all over as he moved around to uselessly protect his body.

One of the men found a spot on Steve's stomach and seem to delight in kicking him repeatedly there. The beating continued for minutes, though it seemed like hours. Each time they would stop kicking him, he would be hauled to his feet, choked and the beating would start again. Steve fell to the ground and the kicking resumed.

After other several additional minutes of beating, the men stopped when a phone began to ring. The leader of the group, the one doing most of the beating, pulled out his phone, spoke briefly.

Steve took this time, while the men were distracted to cough and spit out blood. Each cough sent a fresh wave of pain through his body. Suddenly, a phone was thrust in front of his face and he could hear a tinny voice speaking to him.

"Aloha Commander. How was your dinner? Did you enjoy it? I know it must be hard for you to breathe right now, let alone answer, so I'll be brief. This is only the beginning of the hell you will be going through. You think you're in pain now, but by the time I'm finished with you, you'll know real pain. You will pay for what you did and what you know. Jack it's time to bring him to me. All preparations are finished." Baldwin said gruffly.

"Yes sir. We'll be there shortly." came the reply. The call ended and the man put the phone back in his pocket. "You heard what the boss said; it's time to go home."

Steve tried desperately to pull away, but he was too weak. His whole body was in pain and the SEAL voice in the back of his mind was berating him for not fighting back; for not defending himself. All thoughts disappeared, though, when he was hit in the back of the head, again, with enough force to make him pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Danny, are you okay? How's your shoulder?" Chin asked.

"Hurts...a lot actually. But I've got no broken bones and a killer headache." Danny replied.

"After a hit like that, you'll probably be feeling it for some time to come," Chin said. "What about this guy who has us? Fabian?"

"I'm not sure. I don't remember ever seeing him before. We need to do something, though. We need to find a way to get out of here before they come back." Danny looked around the room for anything that could help them to escape.

"There's only 1 door and I'm pretty sure there's a guard on the other side of it. Also, I don't think there's any other way out. Even if we get free, we're sure to pass the guard," Chin explained.

Danny struggled against the chair. "Who made this so tight?! I can barely move my hands or feet away from the chair. I think I'd have to break the chair to get free."

"God, I hope there's another way!" Chin exclaimed.

Danny glanced at Chin, "Do you think they'll get Steve?"

"I don't know, but don't worry. He'll keep himself safe." Chin replied.

"Are we talking about the same guy?" Danny asked incredulously. "I don't think so. He'll try his best to kill himself or be the hero and save the day. Trust me on that one, Chin."

Danny was frustrated with himself for being in the position and for putting his friends life in danger. He should have been able to free himself.

"This isn't your fault, Danny! Everything happened so suddenly. There was no way o be prepared." Chin chastised.

Suddenly the door banged opened and two of Fabian's men entered the room and another person was violently pushed into the room and fell to the floor. The man was unconscious and his white t-shirt was covered in dirt and what looked to be dried blood.

"Aragon, prepare him fast. They're waiting for us." one of the men said.

The two men left the room while the other three bind the unconscious man's hands above his head. When he's raised up, Chin and Danny can barely recognize his face, but they recognize the tattoos on the arms.

"Oh God!" Danny yelled. "Steve! What did you do to him?!"

"Leave him! Don't you know who he is!? You've kidnapped a cop! You've got the head of Five-0!" Chin yelled as well.

None of the men responded or even paid attention to what Danny and Chin were saying. They simply completed their work in silence and hung Steve, by his bound wrists, to a chain that was hanging from a beam that went along the ceiling of the room. The men also bound his feet tightly together to keep Steve from kicking out should he regain consciousness.

"What you want from him? Why did you bring Steve here?" Chin demanded but didn't get a reply.

"Why isn't he conscious?! What did you do to him?!" Danny demanded as well.

"The same thing we did to you," Jack finally answered. "With a little something extra to knock him out."

"You will pay for that believe me," Danny growled.

Jack looked at Danny and laugh, "Do you really believe that, Detective? You don't look like you're in any position to be making threats."

"He's ready Jack. You can make the call." one of the men said.

"Okay, Ced. I'll let Fabian know. Cut off his t-shirt and try to wake up him. Fabian will want his full attention for what's next," Jack said while walking out of the room.

Jack made his way toward the room the Fabian was in and stopped in front of it. He knocked on the door a couple of times before putting his hand on the knob, turning and pushing the door open.

"Are you awake?" Jack asked

"Yes, did you prepare him?" Fabian asked from his position on the bed.

"He's ready for you. Ced is trying to wake him up."

"Good. Very good." Fabian said as he moved to stand up from the bed. "Do you think that he will give me the CODE of my father's file?"

"We will try our best to pull it out of him, don't worry Fabian." Jack said reassuringly.

"He's caused a lot of pain to my family and I want him to pay for that."

"I'm sure you do." Jack said. "Let's go."

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

In the room with Chin, Danny and Steve, Ced tore Steve's t-shirt apart and the sight of Steve's bruised body made Chin and Danny gasp in shock. Steve's torso was full of already forming blue and purple bruises. There were some especially painful looking spots around his ribs. Danny couldn't bear to see the pain the bruises and cuts on his friend's body. He knew that Steve had to be in quite a bit of pain.

"You bastard! What did you do to him?" Danny yelled.

"Hey Super SEAL...it's time to wake up," Ced said while standing in front of Steve. The guard began to slap his face, but with each slap, the force increased as did the man's voice. Steve, however, showed no signed of regaining consciousness.

"Aragon, bring something to wake him up," Ced said. "In the first aid kit on that other table there should be some alcohol pads or something."

Aragon nodded his head and rummaged around in a nearby first aid kit for something to revive the unconscious man. After few moment Aragon found what he was looking for and returned to Ced's side. He handed Ced a couple of alcohol pads and they were waved under Steve's nose a couple of times hoping the smell would wake Steve up.

At first, Steve showed no signs of returning to consciousness, but slowly, his head moved from side to side and his nose wrinkled in disgust. Steve slowly opened his eyes but his vision was blurry. He opened and closed his eyes several times until his vision was clear. The first thing that Steve saw was Aragon's face and instantly Steve tensed his body in anticipation of a continued beating.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to do anything else to you...yet. You need to save your strength for what's next," Aragon said as he moved away from Steve.

The moment Steve had an unobstructed view, he recognized the other people who were in the room with him. "Danny, Chin are you okay?" Steve is surprised by how weak and shaky his voice is.

"Yes, we're good. What about you?" Chin replied.

"I'm good, Danny are you okay?" Steve asked.

Danny didn't reply right away, but kept his head lowered, avoiding making eye contact with Steve.

"Danny what's wrong?" Chin asked him worriedly.

"I'm good," Danny replied in a whisper. Slowly he raised his head and made contact with Steve's worried eyes. Danny wondered what his face showed to Steve. Was it the anger and confusion at being captured for no apparent reason? Was it the worry for the bruises on Steve's body and for how they were going to make it out of this situation alive? He didn't know.

"Why'd you do it, Steve? Why'd you give yourself up to this maniac?!" Danny questioned. "We don't have a back up plan for how to get out of this alive!" Danny's voice was filled with anger, fear and guilt, and Steve was smiling at him? "What are you smiling at!?" Danny demanded, "Did that beating knock something else lose in your head?!"

Steve chuckled, then winced at the pain that caused his body.

"Steve I swear to god, if we get from this situation alive, I will personally take you to see a psychiatrist!"

"Danny, calm down," Chin said softly, "There's no use getting worked up."

There was movement to their side and Fabian entered the room. "I see that you started the conversation without me..." He looked around the room and noticed that Steve was conscious. "Oh the beauty is awake now. How is our SEAL feeling?" Fabian asked Steve.

Steve stares at the man but doesn't respond. If this is their captor, he doesn't recognize. "Who are you?" Steve asked.

"Is that the only phrase you know? I'm impressed with your acting abilities and am tempted to believe you," Fabian replied. "So Commander, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"What do you want?" Steve replied.

"I want the code! My father's file code!" Fabian demanded.

"Code? What code are you talking about?" Steve asked with a confused look.

"So it's the hard way you want," Fabian said. "We can do that."

"I'm sure that I haven't meet you before, maybe you made a mistake and I am not the person who you think I am," Steve said. Before he could take a breath, Steve received a punch to his stomach and the same bruised spot. He clenched his jaw and tried to breathe through the pain that coursed through his body.

"You animal! Why did you do that to him?" Danny's voice echoed around the room.

"Shut your mouth or I will put a bullet through your skull, you hear me?!" Aragon said as he moved behind Danny's chair and Ced moved behind Chin's chair.

"What do you say now, Steve? Do you remember what I'm talking about?" Fabian asked.

"I really don't know who you are or what you're talking about," Steve said with a shaky voice.

"I guess we keep doing this the hard way," Fabian said with a shrug. "I'm Baldwin...Fabian Baldwin."

Within seconds of hearing the name, Steve knew who the man was, but continued to stare at him with a blank face.

"I still can't recognize you. Sorry." Steve replied.

Fabian laughed. "Did you really think you could hide the fact that you know who I am?"

"Okay you're Fabian Baldwin. What do you want Mr. Fabian Baldwin?"

Fabian stepped up close to Steve before speaking with a tight and controlled voice. "I want the code. I want the code to my father's file."

"Sorry I don't know any codes, and especially your father's code." Steve again replied.

Before Steve is aware of what's happening to him, he's in severe pain from his head to his chest as he's beaten again by another thug. Gasping to breath only makes his chest hurt more.

"I've warned you believe me this is the easiest thing that may happened to you," Fabian said.

"Steve, what code is he talking about?" Danny asked worriedly.

"I...I don't...know," Steve stammered. Again, more punches connected with his body. By now hanging by his wrists has numbed a lot of his body, but the jostling from the blows makes him flinch.

Distantly, though it shouldn't be since they're in the same room, Steve heard Chin calling out, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

"Stop! Please just stop," Chin begged. The muzzle of the gun was pressed into the back of his neck.

"This is the last warning for you two! If I hear any interruption to Mr. Fabian I will put a bullet in both of your skulls," Aragon said.

"Aragon, don't be so harsh. They're just trying to protect their friend. I don't have a problem with that. Maybe their begging will get through to the Commander and he'll give me the information I want," Fabian said with an air of arrogance.

While the others were concentrating on Chin and Danny, Steve took a moment to attempt to get his mind in the right place. He needed to concentrate on finding a way for Chin, Danny and himself to get out. 'Push the pain away. Think about beautiful things. Think of happy things.' Steve thought.

He smiled as he remembered the trip to the mountains he took with Danny and Grace. Danny nagged the whole time they were there, but Steve knew, deep inside, that Danny was enjoying himself. How could he not? Grace was having the time of her life and that made Steve smile even more.

"What are you smiling about?" Fabian asked.

"Huh?" Steve eyes were looking to Fabian in confusion.

"I asked you, what are you smiling about?"

"I didn't smile," Steve said as he attempted to shake his head

"You love it right? You have brain problems and it makes you love all this situation right? It's in your blood…I can imagine this from a person like you who takes other lives and acts like hero for doing that...more than that you did not mind to pay for it by others lives, even worse you let them kill your father as a price for your stupid mistakes!"

"I didn't kill anybody without a reason! For my country's safety, for my people's safety! Not just for nothing, and I think you know nothing about my father to talk about him."

"Do you believe all that shit you just said?! When you kill someone, even a terrorist, they have family, they have children did you ever think about their feelings?"

Steve snorted. "That's rich considering terrorists do the same thing to the people they kill!" Steve looked at Fabian, "Did you bring me here to give me a lesson in humanity?! You have no right to talk! You act 'normal' and vilify my actions, then you kidnap my friend just to bring me here and torture me...ALL FOR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT!" Steve yelled.

"You're lying and you're so bad at it! I know you know exactly what I'm talking about! I will get the information I want! You're the last person to know about it and I won't give up until I get it!"

Steve is careful to mask is emotions as he wonders about his superiors who know all about his missions.

"What? Are you scared for the two other bastard? Colonel Mark and Captain Edward?! Don't worry, I think they finally have peace."

"What did you do to them?" Steve voice was more like a whisper

"Nothing much...I just tried to pull the code out of them but they refuse so I killed them," Fabian said with a shrug.

"You're a dead man, you're a dead man!" Steve yelled.

"Calm down Stevie, just give me the code and believe me I will free you and your friends without any problems," Fabian said in a sickeningly smooth voice.

"Go to hell!" Steve yelled again

"I'm sure we will both end up there...but not before I free my father," Fabian replied.

"You're so ambitious," Steve commented.

"Now, give me the information I want. Give me the code!" Fabian demanded.

"I have nothing for you...so you might as well kill me!"

"Maybe I just will," Fabian said, "But before I do that, I have some other things I need to try."

Fabian motioned for Jack to join him and when the man was at his side, he whispered something in his ear. Jack nodded, pulled a knife from his pocket and took two steps towards Steve. Danny's eyes widened in fear, while Chin clinched his jaw in anger. Steve stared at the man in front of him, muscles tight, as he waited for what was going to happen to him.

Jack raised his right hand and dug the sharp knife into Steve's right upper arm. Steve clinched his jaw more as Jack started to pull the knife down through the muscles in Steve's arm. Every so often, Jack stopped and twisted the knife a bit. He smiled evilly when Steve gasped in pain, but showed no other signs of pain.

"Jack, I think you should make it more painful" Fabian said.

With Fabian's last word Jack pulled the knife out of Steve's arm, then with great force, stabbed it into his shoulder and twisted. Steve cried out in pain, as much frequency as the blood flowed from the other cut.

"Well, Commander?" Fabian said, "Are you going to give me the information I want?"

"I .. I to…I told you,…. Go to the he..ll," Steve managed to grit out.

Jack pulled the knife out which cause Steve even more pain. Steve tries to block it out, to breath though it, but it's too much. He was still weak from the beating he got earlier and now it felt as if his very soul was giving up and leaving his body. Fine tremors of pain ripple through him and he was fading in and out of consciousness. Suddenly there was another spike of white hot pain as the knife in plunged back into his shoulder and his nearly hoarse voice cried out again.

Steve distantly heard Chin and Danny's voice calling out, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. His mind was too focused on the next round of damage that Jack's knife is doing to his shoulder. More blood dribbles down his side and drips on to his foot.

Then everything became quiet.

**My huge appreciation to the gorgeous beta reader who beta'd my fiction and make it worth to read : simply n2deep 3, and can't forget the one who helped me and give me support from the first : Johanne Milsom, Thanks a lot.  
Also thanks to everyone who comment or reviewed it or even press the kudos button.**

**I updated it at 6-7-2013 after beta'd, and hope the next chapters release will be more regulated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Steve felt something throbbing on his right side. He was tired and didn't want to wake up, but with each passing second, the pain increased. He tried to ignore it and remain asleep, but he couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes, but the bright lighting caused him to close them tightly again. After several moments, he opened his eyes again, not much more than the first time, so that he could get used to the light.

He was in a room with blank white walls around him and he was hanging from a beam that was attached to the ceiling. For a moment he's confused about where he's at, but then he remembers what has happened and he searches, as best he can, for his friends. His eyes finally land on Chin's worried face.

"Hey Steve, you finally decide to wake up," Chin said.

"Yeah...I guess," Steve replied with a bit of a huff and a bit of a smile.

"How are you felling, Babe?" Danny asked.

"I am fine don't worry," Steve responded.

"Fine?! You hardly look anything but fine!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, Chin, we need to find a way to get out of here. I left a clue for Kono, but I don't know if she would have found it or not." Steve said choosing to ignore Danny yelling at him.

"The place doesn't contain any windows and the only way to outside is that door," Chin said.

"What about the binds on your wrists? Can you break them?" Steve asked as he looked at their wrists.

"We tried that before they brought you here but it didn't work. They're too tight, plus we're tied to our chairs," Danny explained.

"There has be a way...," Steve mumbled. He was hit with a wave of pain and clinched his teeth willing his body to calm down but the pain became too much. He could feel his pulse rapidly throbbing at his shoulder, which he just realized was covered with a bandage. Each thudding beat has him crying out in pain.

"Steve, hey...hey listen Super-SEAL, try to concentrate with me," Danny said

"O...okay," Steve responded with intermittent breaths.

"What about that code, why he is sure that you know it?" Danny asked

"Because .. I .. I do..." Steve panted out

"Hey stay with me! Tell us about it, try to take your mind away from your pain."

After several breaths Steve said, "I am not sure if I can because it was classified file."

"What? did I hear you right .. did you said classified?!" Danny yelled

"Yes, Danny, it's a classified file."

"Are you kidding with me?! Fabian and each one of his men know every detail about your life and about that code and you said it's classified?!" Danny took a breath to calm himself and he looked at Steve, "Fabian can reach two soldiers and have them killed...then tell you about it and from your reaction I can tell you know them some way. The classified information isn't so classified anymore."

Steve answered with sad voice, "They were my superiors."

"Steve, I know this file was classified but Danny is right, they know more about this than they're letting on, but there's something in that file that they need that code for." Chin said.

After several moments, Steve starts to speak, "We were the only three who knew this file code. Command wanted to make sure that access to the file was limited so they only told certain people involved with the mission about it. Colonel Mark from the Air Force, Captain Edward, my superior with the Navy and me. Obviously since Fabian has killed them and I...we're here, the Captain and Colonel didn't give up the information...or it was incorrect. He's not going to give up until he gets that information from me...but I can't let that happen."

"What did he do for all this?"

"He was a terrorist. Baldwin was a Diplomat from Mexico but did a lot of shady, under the table business. He had a company inside U.S. that was targeting politicians. This caused a crisis between the U.S. And several countries. He was also into narcotics, money laundering and selling classified information."

"And they can't do anything to him because he was a diplomat, right?"

"Yes that right. For this reason also they made his file classified. They knew that he had several people who would try to save him, but none of us knew that he had another son."

"Did you kill him?" Chin asked.

"That mission was a disaster. We lost six of our best me, Captain Edward had a permanent damage to his leg. Unfortunately we killed his two son and close to 23 of his men were killed or arrested. Nobody mentioned that he still had another son."

"You avoided answering his question Steve!"

"Sorry but I can't answer this one," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"What about you? Did you make it out without any scratch from this mission?" All that Steve can do is to put a sad smile on his face with all those memory.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

"Kalakaua," Kono said when she answered her phone.

"Is this Kono's phone?"

"Yes I am Kono, who is this?"

"I am Jane Isaac the manager of Ocean Grill restaurant. I'm sorry for calling you so early in the morning, but one of our waiters found something with your name and number on it."

"Okay...what you want me to do?" Kono asked as she stifled a yawn.

"I am not sure. Five-0 and SOS is also written there. I don't know what it all means, but I know that Five-0 is the Governor's task force..."

"Is there anything else written there?"

"No this the only things we found"

"Okay I am in my way to you, can you give me the address please?"

After taking the address, Kono asked her to not let anybody touch the table and ended the call. Before leaving her house, Kono called Chin, Steve and Danny several times but on one answered. Within thirty minutes she arrived at the restaurant, and noticed that a few tables were already filled with people having breakfast. Kono asked where the manager's office was, walked to it and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Kono introduced herself. "I'm Officer Kalakaua. We spoke earlier?"

"Nice to meet you, I hope that you'll be able to help."

"Explain to me what happened..."

"I'm not exactly sure. Let me show you what was found," the manager said.

"That would be great. Thanks."

They leave the manager's office and make their way to the table. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks I am in hurry," Kono responds.

They get to the table and written in a brown substance is: [ 50 Kono 808-555-3245 Five-0 SOS]

"Do you know who was setting here?" Kono asked as she pulled out her phone to take some pictures.

"This one for sure from yesterday because nobody use this table since that morning."

"Nobody's from night shift is here?"

"No I am sorry but if it's so important I will call one of them to come."

"Yes please, if you don't mind," Kono said with a nod of her head.

Kono looked around while she waited for the manager and one of the employees from the night before. She couldn't tell if there were any other messages left for her by the person sitting at the table. Twenty minutes passed and the manager returned with another man who appeared to be in his late 20s.

"Officer Kalakaua, this is Mr. Nelson. He was one of the waiters from yesterday evening."

"Nice to meet you," Kono said shaking his hand.

"Thank you, how can I help you Officer?"

"Can you remember who was sitting at the third table yesterday?"

"Yes, of course. Each one of the waiters is responsible for specific table. This is the table in my section."

"What can you tell me about the person who sat here?"

"There was nothing odd about him. He came in by himself, sat at the table and waited about 10 minutes before he asked me for a cup of coffee. I got him the coffee, then about five minutes after that, several men, maybe 4 or 5 of them, joined him. Then the first man ordered all of them beers. When they finished, they all left together."

"Can you describe him, the first man?"

"He was tall, handsome, kind of thin, but looked like he worked out. He had on a white t-shirt and dark blue cargo pants."

"Did he have any other identifying characteristics?"

The man thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes! He had tattoos on his upper arm. I could only see part of it though."

Kono let out a breath. She knew who was being described.

"You know him?" The manager asked.

Kono nodded her head. "That sounds like my boss."

"So do you think he's in some kind of trouble? Nelson asked.

"I am not sure yet but please try your best to remember everything about their behavior yesterday."

Kono made some calls to HPD and the crime lab to get as many people to the restaurant as possible to process the scene and speak with potential witnesses. Kono also had the manager to clear the dining area of people so that the lab technician could do their job.

Every so often, Kono tries to get in touch with Chin or Danny but again, they weren't answering. Even if they were busy, it wasn't like them to not get back to her...or to send her a text message to let her know what was going on.

Kono walked to the parking lot to search out there for clues when she spotted a truck she was certain belonged to Steve. She walked up to it, check the VIN number and license plate number with the list she had in her phone of the cars belonging to herself, Chin, Danny and Steve. When the numbers matched, she tried to open the doors, but they were locked.

"Oh, what's happened to you, Steve?" she said to herself. "I hope you're all right."

While Kono searches around the truck, she's startled by the ringing of her phone. She glances at it and the ID shows that it's one of the technicians. "Hi Mark, are you here?"

"Yeah. It's a mad house here, but I'm at the table. Where are you?"

"I'm outside by Steve's truck. Did you bring your kit?"

"Yes. I'm about to start collecting the evidence right now."

"Okay, I need to finish what I'm doing, and I'll be in to help you."

"Take your time, see you later," Mark replied before ending the call.

Kono slid her phone back in her pocket. She looked around at the area she just searched and sighed when she didn't see anything. She motioned for a couple of officers over to the truck to watch it, then heads back to the restaurant.

"Mark...what have you found?" Kono said by way of greeting when she gets to the table.

"Hey Kono...I found several finger prints. It's going to take a while to determine who they belong to."

"Send it all to Charlie. Have him to set aside Steve's prints, if they're found, and focus on everyone else." Kono looked over the prints. "Have you found anything else besides fingerprints?"

"Unfortunately no," Mark said with a shake of his head.

"So now we have to wait to see what Charlie will found. Thanks for getting out here so quickly, Mark."

"You're welcome. Any time." Mark replied as he gathered his things and left.

Kono made her way to the manager to thank her and explain that the police would be finishing up soon before she left to go to the office.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

**I am really sorry for being so late but it take me time to find a beta reader then it become so busy in my work until now finally I have time to post it. I hope that I could post next chapters in a regular intervals. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Operation Redacted**

**03:00 December 2007**

"Listen well ladies, we have one target and we will not return without it. No matter what happens we need him alive. We will be dividing into three groups and each group will have four members. McGarrett is Alpha leader, Dwayne is Beta leader, Venn is Charlie leader and I'm Delta leader," Captain Edward said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," the men replied.

"Anyone have any questions?"

"No sir," the group replied.

"Whatever happens, we are not representing the U.S. on this mission. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's start this mission" Steve gave his order and then each one of his team join his group in their planned way.

Alpha to the front door of Baldwin estate, Beta to left, Charlie to the rear and Delta to the right.

"Watch your six," one of the leaders said.

Alpha team made their way to the front door. "Looks like we've got some guards over here," Adam whispered to his team through his mic.

"I will take the right," they heard Leon respond.

"Leave the middle one for me," Adam replied.

"So that leaves me the left," Patrick said.

They waited until they heard Steve's voice. "You're authorized to eliminate them." In less than a minute, the three guards were laying on the floor.

"Let's go, move move move," Steve ordered.

When they reached the front door they surrounded it "Beta team, report!"

"Beta team to Alpha team left side is filtered we're in our way inside."

"Charlie team, report!"

"Charlie team to Alpha team we have our positions. You're good to go when ready."

"Alpha team this is Delta, we're inside the house, but we notice some movement on the first floor."

"Alpha to Delta, roger that."

Patrick stood directly in front of the door carrying the breaching tool when he received Steve order he crush the door open. Steve was the first who enter followed by his team,

"Nine is clear," Patrick explained.

"Three is clear," Adam response.

They heard gunfire from outside but complete their way silently toward the stairs. Suddenly the light turn on and seven men spread through the first floor while shooting toward Alpha team members. They ran rapidly backward and each one hide behind what he found useful as a barrier.

"Is everyone okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes," came the reply from Adam and Patrick, but no response from Leon.

"Leon are you okay?"

"Ye…Yes I .. I am,"

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Don't worry just scratch," Leon replied.

"I will take nine," and "Three," Patrick and Adam said at the same time.

"Leon hold your position, I will make my way to you. Adam and Patrick cover me," Steve said.

They exchanged fire with Baldwin's men. Patrick eliminated two from his side while Adam eliminated one, during that Steve reaches Leon side.

"Hey let me see what's wrong," Steve said

"It's...it's okay I told...told you it's just...just scratched," Leon panted out.

"No man," Steve said with a shake of his head. "This is deep. You need a medic."

"Then try to...to fini...sh this mission fast," Leon said with grin.

"We will...," Steve replied.

"Beta team update your situation?"

"Beta to Alpha, we lost one but left area is clear now."

"Leon needs a medic. We're in the ground floor near to clear it, make your way to him."

"Roger that."

"Alpha team to Delta, we will make our way to upstairs."

"Delta team to Alpha, we cleared the rear side and take the way upstairs."

"Roger that."

"Alpha team to Charlie, what's your position?" Steve did not receive any answer.

"Patrick...Adam, I'm heading upstairs. Cover me." Steve said.

"Roger." came their reply.

"Hold on buddy," he mention to Leon, then explore the area to find good way. He mead his way to another barrier, several gunfire passed beside him.

"Steve, take the three side, I eliminate all of nine guard," Patrick point to Steve.

Steve made his way to three side and start to climb the first stair when gunfire from the top passed beside his arm then a body fall from upstairs toward him, he moves fast to avoid it, then recognize the bullet that implanted in his skull,

"You're clear to move," Adam said.

He completed his way until he reached the middle part of the stairs when he heard the door crush from the right side. He crouched down, but unfortunately after receive three bullet to his body which made him fall to the floor. There was heavy gunfire exchanged between Baldwin's men and his teammate.

Steve felt someone running up the stairs towards him, then heard Patrick's voice, "Steve...you need to move! Steve!"

Steve tried to push himself to stand up, but couldn't. Steve saw a man approach him and instantly, a bullet passed through his head and he fell like a sack of potatoes. Steve heard Adam shout Leon's name as he used the guardrail to stand. Steve was shocked to see Leon standing in the middle of the room being shot up by Baldwin's men. Steve cries out Leon's name while returning fire on the men with the help of Adam and Patrick.

After several moments the place was quite and they eliminate all of Baldwin's men. They did a quick search for any other hostiles before Steve bent towards Leon's still body, he leaned upon him and takes his still body between his hand.

"I am sorry buddy, I am sorry," he still quite in this position for a long time.

"Steve we need to move" Adam tried his best to prevent his tears from falling.

"Steve are you okay? You got shot, right?"

"Let's move," Steve responded, ignoring Patrick's question and moving along the landing with his team following him.

When Adam passed beside one of the bodies on the floor, he looked at it, "This is Baldwin's son, Chase, right?"

"I think so," Patrick answered after he glanced at the body.

"Keep moving," Steve ordered harshly.

They enter through the middle door to find delta team securing the area.

"Alpha team are you okay?" Captain Edward asked.

"Yes sir," the men replied.

"What's wrong with your leg sir?" Steve asked.

"It's just a bullet. Where's Leon?"

No one of them answered they only bend their faces down. "We lost all Charlie's team members," he said with strong but sad voice then continued, "Let's get our HVT (high value target) and finish this mission without another loss. We think that our guy was going to the last room on this floor." he pointed the way with his hand.

The men went back into their group and Alpha went to the right and Delta to the left and made their way toward the right side then headway toward their target room.

When they reach the door Captain Edward shouted, "Baldwin you're surrounded, and you have no more men to protect you so, it's better to give up!"

"In your dreams! I'll kill myself before that happens!" came Baldwin's response.

"We should move fast, we need him alive!" Captain Edward whispered to them.

"I will sneak to his room from the window" Steve said with shaky voice.

"Are you okay?" the Captain asked Steve again.

"Yes sir, just try to delay him."

"Be as fast as possible Steve, we have no time!"

"Roger that," with his last word he connected himself to some cable, linked it to Patrick's belt, then slowly made his way out of the window.

Steve carefully walked along the ledge to Baldwin's room. When he reached it, he peeked through and saw Baldwin with a gun facing the door. Steve pushed the window open slowly and quietly entered the room. He made sure not to make any unnecessary noise while he signaled his team with the locator device that he made it.

When Steve got their response, he took a final calming breath and moved directly behind Baldwin. Steve reached out and grabbed Baldwin's hand that was holding the gun. He twisted the man's wrist until the gun fell and kicked it away.

While Steve was momentarily distracted, he got an elbow to the stomach and he and Baldwin fell backwards, hitting a wall. With the air knocked out of him, Baldwin is able to get out of Steve's grasp and begins punching him. Steve quickly recovered and was able to grab Baldwin again.

"Baldwin you should give up, there is no way to go" they heard Captain Edward voice from the middle of the room while watching the other members spread around the room.

"Steve it's okay to let him go," Steve loosened his grip which allowed Baldwin escape and run towards his desktop to grip a small knife and try to stab himself with it but Steve was faster than him and was able to get to the man, grab his hand and prevent him from doing that.

For a moment they struggled to push the other away when suddenly Steve felt Baldwin turn to face him and the sharp metal dug into his side. Steve cried out in pain, but still held on to Baldwin's hand. Baldwin pulled the knife out some and pushed it back into Steve's side with a twist.

Baldwin gasped softly and Steve looked up at him to notice Baldwin's eyes widen in shock, then he dropped to the floor. Behind him stood Patrick with his own weapon. Steve breaths out then crumples to the floor in pain. Instantly, Patrick is at his side.

"Medic! We need a medic here!" Patrick shouted with a shaky voice. "Steve...buddy hold on please… Steve please...you gotta fight Steve!"

"Pat … it .. it hurts."

"I know buddy, I know."

"Patrick give me a space," Ryan, the team medic, said as he bent down beside Steve. He began to remove Steve's gear and shirts.

"You're idiot! What's this? Oh god!" Adam yelled from the side.

Steve's abdomen was not only cut from Baldwin's knife, but there were two bullet holes – one to his upper right chest and the other to his stomach.

"He needs to be in operation room in less than hour or we will lost him," Brain said with worried voice.

"Hey bro still with us? Steve hey you still owe me you remember?" Patrick said as he tried to keep Steve awake, but he could tell Steve's body was shutting down. Patrick reached out to check for a pulse and he could barely feel it. He watched as Steve's eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"No no no Steve no please don't do this to us, Steve, Steve, Noooo..." Patrick screamed.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

**Thanks a lot to every one who reviewed , Favorited or even just click to read this story I really appreciate it.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and what will come .. let me know what you think please :)**

**From this chapter and ahead there will be a lot of graphic depictions of violence, torture and whump, a lot of Steve whump ( whom I like so much by the way, but I am a big fan of whump so forgive me ;)**

**I can't pass without say a big "thank you" to my gorgeous beta reader simply n2deep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Hi Charlie, how are you?" Kono asked when she joined the man.

"Great to see you around" He replied as he looked up from what he was doing.

"Did you find anything?" Kono asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately I found Commander McGarrett finger prints as you expected but there is also another thirteen finger prints."

Kono deflated a bit, "Can you show me please to whom its belong?"

"Sure," he pressed a button then several image showed on the screen.

"We can exclude those four women and this boy, because as Nelson said there were five men with him," Kono said. Charlie removed the images of the people Kono pointed to. "Now we're left with those eight men. Can you start on that for me?"

"I already started, those two men are British tourist who just arrived in Hawaii in the last week," Charlie said. "From their background, I don't think they have anything to do with this."

"What about these six, is there any relation between them?"

"These two are Mexican brothers, but nothing for the rest of the prints," Charlie said.

"I think these two are our clue to solve this case," Kono said as she studied the pictures of the men.

"Why did you think that?" Charlie asked.

"Nelson said there were five men other than Steve, and now we're left with six. Two of them are brother so it's possible they could be working with Steve kidnapper."

"Is it officially kidnapping case?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I hope not, but this is what I think now."

"Have you heard from Chin or Danny?"

"Nothing, I even tried to track their phones but I reached a dead end. I have a feeling that wherever they are, they're together."

"We will find them, don't worry," Charlie said sympathetically.

"I hope so," Kono sighed. "I have to go to HPD and see if they can send someone to their houses. If you find anything, please call me."

"Of course," Charlie assured her, "the minute I find out anything more. And be careful okay?"

"I will take care, thanks a lot Charlie, see you soon."

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

"Please stop, please he will not say anything even if you kill him,"

Another cry of pain spread through the room, more punches and kicks delivered to their friend's body, but nothing they said made the attack stop.

He was aware but had no power to react or talk, his mind was concentrated on one thing, not to show his friends his pain. He knew exactly how it felt to see someone important to you in pain, under torture, or even die in front of you. A lot of his friends died in front of him during a mission or inside the battlefield Lion was just one of them who pay his own life for him.

He was talking to himself, laughed inside his mind when he remembered Patrick first word when he awake from his long coma

"I swear to GOD if you do that again I will kill you myself! What were you thinking by hiding your injuries huh?" he was interrupted by Fabian voice.

"I see you're smiling again, why you don't share it with us?! Maybe we would laugh with you."

His pain prevent him from opening his mouth, he would not show Fabian what he wants, he should resist it and do something, he raised his eyes to meet Fabian's.

"Oh, what does the look mean? Huh, did you think that you may scare me with your glares? Or did you believe that you are super human as what your friend thought?" he only received silence.

"So, you want now to play the silent game? Okay as you want," he motioned to Ced to leave the room, then turned to look at Steve. "I am sure you will appreciate the next level," he whispered in Steve ear, then gave Steve's injured shoulder a punch make him curled on himself in pain.

After several minutes he heard Danny's voice. "Don't you dare do that to him!"

"I will kill you if you put that on him," Chin added.

Fabian laughed at Danny and Chin's threats. "You two are so funny. It was a good idea to bring you here." Fabian turned to face Steve, "Commander I think you will love this so open your eyes, I don't want you to be surprised."

Steve finally opened his eyes and looked at Fabian's hand. His body became rigid and he could feel his blood rushing through his body. His breathing is already shallow, but now he's nearly gasping as waves of pain spread through him. His body jumps involuntarily as his muscles spasm from the electric shock he is receiving at the hands of Fabian.

"Stop, please stop you're going to kill him," Chin begged, his voice sounding pained.

Pain stopped for a few seconds, but his mu_scles still twitched as the remaining electricity died away._

"Steve…. Steve you can hear me?" Danny screamed.

Steve wanted to assure them that he was okay, but he was in too much pain to move. In the end, all he could do was groan.

"What is the code Steven?" Fabian said and when he hadn't received any answer he pressed the stun into Steve chest and turned it on. Steve cried in pain and his body twitched again and again under the force of current. After fifteen second it was stopped and he struggled to breathe and could barely open his eyes.

"What do you think now, is it good?" Fabian asked sarcastically. "I hope you've decided to talk because I don't have all day. What is the code!?"

"I…ah.." he was fighting to take a breath " I do… not know" again the baton was pressed into his body and the torture continued. It lasted for a full minute this time. Sixty seconds of burning sensation spread through each cell of his body. When the current stop his body continued to seizure for another minute.

The voices around him waiver in and out but he can't recognize it. Danny's voice shouting and Fabian voice talking near to his face but nothing was understood. It takes him around seven minutes to resume his regular breathing, then his vision and hear start to clear.

"I told you to shut up," Aragon said while send a punch to Danny's face.

"Don't touch him you bustard," his voice was barley heard and so shaky to understood.

"What did you say?" Fabian asked.

"Don't touch him," Steve repeated as he tried to make his voice strong and not shaky like it felt.

"If you don't want them to be hurt, just ask them to cooperate with my men orders or I can't guarantee what will happen."

"Danny please just do as they ask," Steve begged with a raspy voice. He looked into Danny eyes and could see what his torture was doing to his friend. Steve knew the guilt Danny was feeling and knew that he felt responsible for Steve's pain. Somehow Steve manages to smile when he spoke, "It's okay," and at that, Danny nodded his head and Steve dropped his head down.

"Should I ask again or you will talk by yourself?" Fabian asked.

"Go to the hell," Steve growled. He bit his lip when Fabian's hand moved towards his chest, but then Fabian changed it direction and impacted with his injured shoulder. Steve knew that it would be painful, but there was no word in the world that could describe the level of pain he was currently feeling. He tried to keep from screaming, but the pain was too much and tore from his throat loudly. The electrical current pulsed through his body and eventually it shut down from the pain and Steve passed out.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

"Alfredo and Armando Marcos work in a gift shop at Honolulu Street from two years, it's a branch of Marcos gift shops, which belongs to their family"

"They have any relation with the other? I mean the other four?"

"Unfortunately no. I've checked their two phones record and it was strange that they did not speak through it without anybody except each other, so I think that they have other way to connect with other people. Also I found some calls between them that occurred while they were together, which is really strange."

"What about their files did it includes any previous crimes?" Kono asked.

"Armando was released from the prison four months ago. He was in for participating in a robbery with three other people. They stole a store safe and critically wounded the workers."

"Was Alfredo with him?" Kono asked.

"No, he has a clean record. He's very different than his brother. Everything I've found is positive. He also does a lot of work with charities."

"I think I should go have a talk with them. Maybe I'll get more information...or some evidence," Kono said.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Armando known for being violent. He's been written up so many time during his stay in prison. He was in solitary confinement for 30 days and had his prison sentence extended."

Kono smiled. "Don't worry. If I get a bad feeling about the place, I'll call HPD for back-up."

Charlie nodded his head. "Still, be careful."

Kono promised that she'd be careful, then got the information for the shop where the Brothers were employed, went to her car and headed for the location. After a short drive, Kono reached the shop, parked nearby and looked around. It was in a fairly high end touristy location and she wondered how someone who owned a business in the area got involved with kidnapping police officers.

She got out of her car and walked to the shop. When she entered through the open door, she was greeted by the sight of Alfredo smiling gently at a customer he was talking to. Kono took the time to look around the store until they finished their conversation. After several minutes she had the feeling that someone is watching her. She turned and saw Armando heading towards her with what she thought was a charming smile, but it sent shivers down her back.

"Welcome to my shop, beautiful. How can I help you?"

"Thank you I''ll just wait for Mr. Alfredo to end his conversation, I would like to ask him some questions," Kono replied.

Armando gave a fake pout. "Oh I'm sad. Do I not meet your standards? Or there is a relationship between you two?"

She looked at him angrily and then lifted her shirt to show part of her badge attached to her jeans belt.

"Oh my. Beautiful and a cop? Why do you waste such beauty on something so dangerous? You could be a great model."

"I did not ask for your opinion," Kono said as she looked at him in disgust. She turned and went to Alfredo once she saw he was finished with his conversation.

"Welcome Señorita. How can I serve you?" Alfredo asked with a charming smile.

"I am Officer Kono Kalakaua of Five-0, the Governor's Task Force. I would like to ask you some questions, if possible,"

"What did my foolish brother do now?" Alfredo asked with a sigh.

"Not just your brother, but you too. We found both of your finger prints on a restaurant table that was the last known location of Commander Steve McGarrett."

"I think you're wrong, we did not go to any restaurant today," Alfredo said

"I didn't say today," Kono replied. "I am talking about last night Sir. Were you in Ocean Grill Restaurant at any time last night?"

"Yes, we had our dinner there last night," Alfredo said with a smile, "but we did not kidnap anyone. I've had to keep watch on my brother to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish to get sent back to prison."

Just as Kono was about to ask a follow-up question, her phone vibrated with a text message. She excused herself to check it.

"Sent the photos to Nelson and he recognized Steve and the other five. Alfredo and Armando were two of them."

Kono put her phone back in her pocket before going back to Alfredo, "What time did you have dinner and was there anyone else with you and your brother?"

"It was around seven and we were alone," Alfredo responded.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Kono said as she turned to leave.

"Oh, that's it? I was hoping to give you a tour of the store," Alfredo said.

"I'm sorry. Not today. I don't have the time. Maybe another time. Thank you again," Kono replied as she walked out.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

**Your review were really amazing, I appreciate each word in it, it gives me happy moments each time I read it, and it makes me so excited to write more and more so, thanks to infinite and beyond ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter and I'm waiting for your reviews so please keep it on..**

**I reached chapter 9 in writing but it's still need to be beta'd ( I want so badly to post it all now to share it with you and hear your opinion but I think this will be a bad idea XD) .**

**I am sorry for each guest who leaves a review and I did not answer it because I only can replay to the member of the site, I want to say thank you I will keep your world in my mind.**

**Continued thanks to my awesome betas simply n2deep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for each member of this great fan page who review, favorite or follow my story. Your words really give me a lot of happy moment.**

**For this chapter it's not beat'd because my beta reader busy now with her collage and exams and it may take her a long time, please forgive me for any mistakes ( English is not my first language).**

**Chapter 6**

Each part of his body was screaming for him to stay in the dark, although something was forcing him to return to the awareness, something causes a sharp pain in his right side.

In the beginning he opened his eyes at once to collide with a light that make them close again. After several moments he finally managed to flick his eyes open. When he saw what is in front of him his body shivers involuntarily, he remembered everything that he passed through during the last few hours.

"Our beauty returned to consciousness, it seems that Jack knew very well how to wake you up" after ensuring that Steve's return to full consciousness Jack move aside to give way to Fabian to be close and whisper in Steve's ear, "What is the code Steve? Be sure that any wrong answer will transfer us directly to the next level" All he could do was to close his eyes, and waiting for what he will face.

"Remember that everything happens to you is your choice" Fabian said angrily.

His body Rose up by the collision of the cold water to it, what he managed only was to open his eyes which widening in surprise. Water was dripping from his battered body, which fortunately make him feel some recovery by the coolness of the water that had paralyzed some convulsive muscle.

This feeling did not last long, after several moments Fabian approached him carrying the same damned machine.

"I think this will cause me a lot of pain" Steve was talking to himself, when he heard Chin scream "Please, he will totally destroy by this act, please stop" as it the case every time no one gives him attention.

Steve puts his strength to look in Chin's eyes echoing "I'll be fine, do not worry" then he turned his look toward Danny, who closed his eyes tightly to prevent himself from see what will happen.

The last letter of Steve utters in sync with the adhesion of the stunt to his chest. The spread of the current this time was faster and stronger makes him feels that all his body burned at the same time.

Screams alone not sufficient as well as his body violently shake which did not help to ease the pain, he screamed and yelled hoping to lose consciousness soon, or even die, but none of it happens, the pain increased more and more until he starts to feel a warm fluid drip from his ears and nose, blood was flowing wildly inside his body and when its take long it found its way to the outside through his ears and nose.

"There was no way to escape why to resist? Just give them what they want and make this pain stop. What is the point of all this resistance if you died?!" Steve' thought "The only problem that I will not be able to live with myself if I betrayed my country, my peoples. That I could not look in the mirror, that I could not speak with anyone or even see anyone."

"You bastard stop doing that to him. How much you are a coward to do this while he is bonded?!" Danny was shouting.

Suddenly all the ignition he felt stopped, it makes his body trembling from the severity of what he had suffered in the last minutes. Steve was trying to breathe deeply but at this moment he starts to feel that he could not take any breath, his chest was full of fluid which prevents him from takes any air inside, his lips and limbs began to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Mr. Fabian, I think he is suffocating, we must do something before he dies" was the voice of Jack, which does not carry any emotions.

"Well, reveal and move him to the doctor's room, but remember to tell him that I do not want to treat him or give him any painkillers, only to keep him alive as long as possible" Fabian uttered and takes his way out, but before leaving the room he turned to Danny to say "He chooses his destiny, not me."

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

"Duck we need to surround them well, with the understanding that we should arrest them alive. They are the only way we have now to find Steve" Kono gives her order.

"Are you sure of their relationship to what happened?" Duck asked.

"Yes. Nelson has assured us that they were sitting at the same table with Steve and they had left together"

"Well, this is their store and it has two exits, one in the back and the other in the front and not to forget the entrance, which opens only for inside"

"So we must fully surround the place and try to surreptitiously access through the back door"

"We will separate to three teams, one of which encircles back of the place and the other two from the front" he explained to her.

"I'll be with the back team, which will storm the place, do you mind that?" Kono said.

"Not certainly, but please be careful no need to make Chin mad with me"

"I will take care of myself do not worry, let's start this mission"

After Duke gave instructions to all members of the team everyone went to their site and surrounded the store from all sides quickly and very nicely without producing any sound.

Kono and the back team were divided into two groups, one remained abroad to cover the place, and the other had entered. They orderly took infiltrating inward until they stopped in front of the entrance to the mid-store, then one of the officers pointed to the other with a nod, which ended with the last crushes the door and bolted inside, Kono and another officer went rapidly after him.

"HPD hold your position and raise your hands high without any movement" one of the officers shouted loudly.

Alfredo had obeyed commands directly. He raised his hands high with panic appeared on his face. While Armando used the fact that one store shelves separated him from the officers and hide behind it, then start shooting randomly at police officers.

"Armando, resistance will not be helpful, I ask you to stop this, it will only increase your retributions" Kono was trying desperately to make him stop.

"Please listen to her and do the right thing once in your life, I told you that it would end badly" Alfredo begged him with terrified voice.

"Close your mouth, do not talk about anything. You have the right to remain silent, stupid" Armando replied violently.

"You are the fool who always causes us many problems. I will not close my mouth and I'm going to talk the way I want"

"You two stop fighting, give up now or you will face more sanctions," one of the police officers shouted.

Alfredo walks toward them slowly, raises his hands, which make one of the policemen asking him to stop in his place.

"I just want to surrender myself, I have nothing to do with this hole thing. I just want to be sure that this asshole is not doing any stupid thing with his friends"

"Did you know that one of the men who had been sitting with you that night at the restaurant had been kidnapped?" Kono asked him expectantly.

"Kidnapped?! No I do not know about this, all that he told me is that one of his friends, who called Aragon, wanted him to serve to lure someone owes him money, and this is actually what happened. When we left the restaurant they give him some punches and kicks, and when they finished they asked us to leave. Believe me I did not know that they want to do this. I thought that they only want their money back" he was whispering from fear.

"Your cooperation will ease a lot of your penalties, but I want you to try and make Armando surrender himself too. I do not want to waste more time, Steve may be in danger now"

"Who is Steve?"

"He is the man who kidnapped by your friends"

"I'll do what I can," Alfredo uttered and slowly turned around to look towards his brother "Armando it's enough please, you know very well that this will not do any benefit to our case, even if we were able to escape from here there will be a lot of them waiting for us outside, now you have to give up we have enough problems here"

After minutes of silence "Well, I will surrender myself too" Armando uttered slowly, then he takes out from the back of the shelf while his eyes staring hatred toward Kono, whom stands behind his brother.

"So it's you who causing all of this. Is this how you respond to our good treat?!" He said sarcastically.

"I do not think that you can treat people well!" Kono replied with challenge look.

When he became near them and only a few meters away from her, he moves fast, he took out his pistol and fired toward Kono, her eyes widening in fear then suddenly she felt her body bump violently to the floor and there was a heavy object above her. Police officers rushed towards Armando who was shouting wildly "Alfredo you idiot what have you done, Alfredo" another bullet shot in the room then there was silence.

**It's short one but It's just the beginning of the real suffer (evil grin XD), hope you enjoy it.**

**Let me know your opinion, and please keep reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

He looked pitiful lying on the ground, his tired body sitting still since they brought him back to the room.

How did I allow them to do this to him, I was supposed to stop them in any manner, I was supposed to do any move to prevent them from harm him, I am his backup, Danny's thoughts were killing him.

"Steve Do you hear me, Steve answer me please, please you should resist, Steven"

"Do you think he can hear you Danny?"

"I do not think so. I hope they had not caused him a permanent harm"

"Danny what should we do? If the situation continues as it is I do not think Steve will remain alive for a long time" Chin uttered in a desperate tone.

"I really wish I knew" he was talking as he looked with compassion toward his best friend.

Suddenly Aragon opened the door firmly and went towards Steve then leaned upon him directs a lot of strikes to his body.

"All of that happened because of you. Woke up you bastard, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands"

"Let him alone. Would you stop you coward, is not enough what you did to him" Chin was screaming with fear followed by Danny's voice" Are you mad stop you will kill him" .. "Stop"

Direct strong punches and kicks to Steve's body, Aragon was abnormally flustered, every strike was carried roaring anger causing Steve's body to shake strongly. After the pain his body received Steve starts to regain consciousness, he was moaning in pain and trying hard to get away from Aragon hands, but his body refuses to respond.

"Stop you rascal, stop" Danny was screaming strongly and trying hard to get away from his chair, he was shaking it with all his strength.

"Aaaaaaah," Steve's cry hesitated in the room with the last punch from Aragon that blows on his body and caused him to leaned strongly forward.

"What do you want from him"…." Answer me" …." Do you hear me, what do you want from him"…"I swear I will do what you want just leave him" Chin did not receive any response to his sentence.

After several minutes of trying..

"I know the code" Danny difficulty pronounced, with the completion of his sentence he received a confused look from Chin.

"Da.. Danny do .. not ple..ase. do.. do that, please" Steve whispered.

Seconds of silence, then Aragon's body rose up roaring angrily while he was repeating "You bastard, you bastard," then turned to looks toward Danny "You are the cause of my dearest friends death because of your stupidity, you will regret for that I swear. I will kill all of you" … he complete with growing anger while walking toward Danny "How much coward you are, you saw us causing to your friend all kinds of torture and did not pronounce a word"

Steve took crawls at him, trying to catch his foot but he received a kick which travels him back to lie down to the floor "I'll kill you now, but you will give me the CODE first, I will not let Armando death goes for nothing" he uttered while heading towards Danny.

"It's a lie"…" I swe..ar to you, it's a lie the..re there is n..o one kn..ows this code except me" he struggled to take a breath then continued " Dan.. Danny please stop" he said with a moan of pain.

"Were you lying to me?!" Aragon direct his question toward Danny how was strangely quiet this time.

When he did not receive any answer he approached several steps from Danny then took out his pistol and faces it to Danny's head, "Read out your last prayers, this is your last moment I think"

Suddenly he turns his body and give a punch to Steve's chest, who was running toward him, Steve felts something sharp dig in his right lower chest, then his body rise from the ground and flies towards Danny.

He hit Danny's body violently which lead them to fall back and crush the chair, which Danny was constrained to.

Steve's body still motionless over Danny's,

"Steve Steve Are you okay. Steve please answer me. Steve can you hear me" he tries to move his hands but it was still tied firmly behind his back, and with the presence of Steve above him he has no hope to free them.

"Danny Is he breathing?" Chin said with horror fills his voice.

"I think so"… "Steve Please answer me, please babe" his voice was shaking in fear.

"Hmmm, I'm … I'm fi..ne do not worry, Do.. Do I hurt you .. I'm sorry" he cannot hide the pain he felt.

"You fool what you apologize for, you saved my life"

"Did you finish your love scene" .. "You still prefer to play the hero role, did not you?" Aragon said, while wrapping around them and stop just a step from Danny's head "Now stand up navy seal"

"Please stay still, Steve listen to me please for once listen to me"

"Stand up now before I blow this blond head"

Danny feels Steve trying exhaustedly to raise his body, he raised it slightly to become in the status of kneeling then fell to crush again to Danny's body. After a few moments he starts to left the ground, a whisper with pain left his mouth "I'm sorry" he planted his hand on Danny's shoulder trying to install his body, it was also a try to gain some strength from Danny, who was suffering in the other hand pleading him to remains lay "Steven listen to me please, he will kill us anyway".

"Then let him kill me first"… "I can…can't take it Danoo, I can't see your … both death in fr…ont of me" he said then lift his head to look in Danny's eyes which filled with tears "Thank you, Danno" he squeezed his hand around Danny's a goodbye sign then smiled to him while rise his body to the top. He turned toward Chin "You were unparalleled brother". When he finally stands up Chin and Danny shocked to the view of the bleeding wound in his chest.

Steve stands tall with a challenged look toward Aragon, who drew his pistol and fired, he closed his eyes and felt the bullet penetrates his body, but it penetrates his left lower belly not his heart as he thought, he opened his eyes to find Aragon direct kicks to Danny's head, who seems to be the cause of changing the bullet direction "Thank you, Partner" he whispered then fall after all that experienced pain, Danny found himself receives the body of his partner for the second time, but it was more still than it should be.

"Steve do not do this to me please. please Steven wake up, wake up, you will not leave me without backup"…."would you answer me please"…." Hay babe don't do this to me, answer me Steve" his tariffed voice was barely steady.

"You killed him" Chin shouted with all his strength while trying hard to move from his chair.

"Steven, Steve woke up don't dear die on me, Steve"

The door opened then Fabian rush inside accompanied by Jack and Ced, "What's going on here, I heard shooting"

Aragon freeze in his place without a word, when Fabian looks toward where Aragon look he almost go crazy "You despicable baster did you kill him," then run toward Steve's body and curled to it "Jack, Ced quickly carry him to the doctor room. I hardly feel a pulse, quickly before we lose him".

Fabian stands then turn toward Aragon and punch him with all his strength which makes him fall to the ground "I swear that if we lost him I will make you regret in every coming moment of your life. Get out of here, I do not want to see you until I ordered that" After he assured that Aragon went out he rush out to catch them.

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

"Oh my god, what should I do now. The two of them are died now" Kono said, sitting on the store floor with fear.

"Do not worry we will search this place piece by piece until we find what lead us to them" Duck try to assure her.

"I'm afraid that what happened here will cause Steve harm. I do not know how they will react when they know what happened to their friends,"

"I want you to search this place piece by piece, the life of someone on the line now. We must find what will lead us to them as soon as possible" the voice of one of thr officers was frequented in the store and with his last word spread they start to search the place with all their energy.

"I'm going to search the inner chamber" Kono said, and move to backward.

"I'll come with you"

The back room of the store was filled with packages of groceries compacted on top of each other, Duck returned to ask one of the men to come to help them in their spot inspection. After two hours of searching the entire room without finding any evidence, she assigned her head on the wall desperately "What should I do" she whispers to herself, then her phone rang.

"Kono I identify the one how named Aragon, he was on the same table with Steve but his name in the database is Walker, he was in the same prison at the same period with Armando, and I think that their relationship strengthened at that time"

"Really, did you get to his place?"

One of the officers entered, carrying in his hand a pager and he was speaking something to Kono, but she referred to him to wait.

"Unfortunately, so far I have not found any data about where he is. Both names do not exist in housing and business database, I think he has other names. I will send you his original image and data now"

"Thank you very much Charlie you have done a great job"

"If I find anything new, I will re-contact you"

After she hang off she went to the middle of the store and searched for that officer. She finds him standing behind the reception desk.

"Mr. Matt you were assigned me something when I was talking on the phone"

"I found this pager in the desk drawer, which bore Armando's fingerprints, and it is also carries a strange thing"

"What?!"

"All the received numbers no longer belong to the Telecom. We had tried to contact or to track them without any result. There is also a strange signature; they all contain number 2 as the second number, and the seventh number. I think it's a code of a certain type"

"The content of this pager may lead us to find Aragon and the kidnappers, could you send it to the lab immediately, I'm going to call Charlie to make sure that he will oversee it by himself"

"I'm going to take it there by myself"

"Thank you very much," she said while press her phone buttons "Charlie I apology to annoy you, but I sent you an officer, who carries with him a pager, which we found in the store. We think it contained a code of a certain type, could you try to find it please, as soon as possible"

"I will do my best; do not worry" ... "Kono, .. we will definitely find them"

"I hope we will do before it is too late"

**H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5H5**

**Do you like it or no ?! Let me know please ;)**  
**It's not been beta'd because I can't found another beta reader :), and simply n2deep already have a collage so, please forgive me for my all mistakes. **  
**Thanks a lot to all your great reviews, it convert my moments to the best always.**  
**Yesterday we had one of the best Hawaii five-0 nights ever with all of Alex funny tweets, that great Premier episode which remember me why I watch this series, and those great sunset photos :) . I hope it will continue like this forever :)**


End file.
